Rage
by Argetlam615
Summary: A young boy, now called Uzuki Naruto, was not born in Konoha. A young ANBU woman named Yuugao finds him. While naruto does not hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune, another demon of even greater proportions not seen for 500 years lies within. M for violence & lemon


Rage: A Naruto Fanfic.

By Argetlam615

Summary: A young boy, now called Uzuki Naruto, was not born in Konoha. One day, a young ANBU woman named Yuugao finds him in the streets. While naruto does not hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune, another demon of even greater proportions is hiding himself, ready to unleash a new age of havoc that hasn't been seen for 500 years. When he befriends Uchiha Sauske, the Jinchurriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and sees how the village treats the last of a dying race. Will Naruto succumb to his inner rage and cleanse this world of it's weaknesses?

I do not, DO NOT! Own either Naruto, or Shaman King! Hope you enjoy this, it came into me head while I was writing a chapter of One Winged Angel. Know that this fic will not be priority like Demon Within or OWA. Don't expect these chapters to come out every week.

And it starts...

The night was dark, and the rain poured heavy onto the streets of Konoha. It was here that they found young Naruto, wailing as the rain struck his small body. A woman in all black and a ivory neko mask appeared next to the child. She picked him up off the ground and pulled him into her chest, sheltering him from the rain. he had bright blond hair, but for some reason already seemed to have a scar placed across his face. As she looked closer, she saw the wound crossed straight down his left eye, and continued down to his cheek. The woman stood up again, then disappeared with the strange boy, intent to find out who he was.

Uzuki Yuugao arrived at the hokage's office a minute later, still holding the young naruto in her arms.

"Hokage-sama. this boy was just found in the streets of Konoha. It seems that someone left him here."

Yuugao took a step forward, and lightly placed the boy on the desk in front of Sarutobi. He looked at the boy with a questioning look, before filling his right hand with chakra, and lightly pushing on the boy's stomach. The boy cried for a second from the intrusion of chakra, but they black lines began to form over the baby's body, starting off at the strange gash in the boy's face. The black lines created intricate froms all over his body, curving with his elbows, and flowing all the way down to his feet.

Sarutobi took a small step back in surprise. He wasn't expecting to find anything actually buried inside this boy. But Now the boy had these marks on him, and it looked like they weren't coming off. Yuugao quickly snatched the boy from the hokage, before holding him in a protective manner.

"Dont hurt him anymmore, hokage-sama!" She looked down at the boy with an affectionate visage.

"Hes just a baby..." said Yuugao softly.

The hokage smiled a little, then stood up.

"Yuugao, you have a new mission, S-rank. You will start imediately."

Yuugao was startled, she was rarely given S-rank missions so suddenly, and was worried that the mission was to get rid of this boy.

"You are to take naruto into your home, and care for him. Let him grow... and become the mother you always wanted to be." Sarutobi said while smiling.

Yuugao was stunned, she was allowed to _keep_ this boy. This baby that appeared out of nowhere was now her son.

"Ho-hokage-sama. what do you mean that this is an S-rank mission?" said Yuugao, still shocked at the the fact of her new son.

"Well Yuugao. You cant take care of a child living in the spartan rooms ANBU are given. You will recieve a sum of one hundred thousand ryo every month to buy a new house and take care of this boy. Speaking of which, wht will you name him?" said Sarutobi.

Yuugao totally forgot the huge ammount of money she was being given at the mention of the boy's name.

"Ill call him Naruto. Uzuki Naruto."

(10 years later...)

"NARUTO! GET OFF THE ROOF AND HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST! ITS YOUR FIRST DAY OF THE ACADEMY TODAY!" yelled Yuugao as she threw a few kunai at her son, not really aiming to hit, but to scare. Naruto breathed lazily, then caught the two kunai with one of his own, sliding both up through the holes at the end.

"Kaasan, you really need to work on your aim, your horrible." replied naruto while smirking. He then jumped off the roof of their second house and walked forward towards the main house where his mother was. As he was walking toward the door, two more kunai flew out from the open door, they came at a speed that Naruto couldn't even really track. The two kunai stuck dead straight, right into his crotch. Amazingly however, the two kunai pierced right through his shorts and boxers, the holes mere millimeters from his 'little naruto'.

naruto's face turned white. Of course he knew his mom had skill, but that time she got REALLY close!

"if watch your mouth my little Naru-chan. I do want grandchildren." said Yuugao as she smirked. She has quit the ANBU, and was now a regular jounin, teaching genjutsu and kunai tactics to shinobi

Naruto grabbed his crotch with both hands, and crab walked through the door, and quickly sat down to eat breakfast.

"Were leaving soon naruto, Ive got to train the outgoing academy students in the morning, then I have to train some chunnin in advanced Genjutsu."

Naruto nodded while he had a piece of toast in his mouth. He quickly finished his toast, then walked upstairs to get changed into his ninja gear.

Naruto's body was well built for a 10 year old, the black lines that covered his body as a baby still remained, but grew with his body and didnt bother him. The gash over his eye had healed over, and was now only a shadow of the former slash on his face. Naruto was dressed in all black, and tied on ANBU bracers that Yuugao had customed to fit his smaller body. He then threw a deep red cloak over his body to conceal his hands if he ever needed to hide hand seals for a surprise attack. It was then that naruto jumped out of the window, about to land on the second house and run off to school. But at that moment, his head bursted with pain, as Naruto started to fall, and fell to the ground, holding his legs to his chest. Suddenly, Naruto's vision faltered, then everything became a tinted red, and he felt an extra weight on his head. He slowly slid his hand up and felt a mask on his face.

The mask was a blood red, the head was more triangular than a regular human face, and had two large antenna that jetted straight out of the angles on the head. Naruto opened his mouth to talk, and felt that the mask moved with him, a set of jagged teeth open up with his jaw. Naruto started to pump chakra into his arms to rip the mask off, but it was like it was part of his body now. Just then, Naruto heard something echo through his head with the power of a million explosions.

**"Heh.. It seems that your having a little bit of trouble, Boy."**

The voice resounded through his head like thunder, giving him a headache and blurring his vision temporarily.

**"That is the aftereffect of my power on your insignificant mind, it will pass with time. Now how would you like to strike a deal to get that mask off your face.?"**

naruto, who was holding onto his consciousness by a thread now, barely spoke.

"Yes...whatever.. it takes. Just get... it off me.."

The being laughed in his head. Which made naruto slip in and out of unconsciousness for a second, before, in a whisp of flames, the mask was gone.

Naruto's head slowly began to lose the pressure on his temples, before he slowly walked to the Academy, not wanting to strain himself too much. When he arrived at the academy, he was 2 hours late.

Iruka was in the middle of class, and was trying to get the students to pay attention.

"Now, the refined family ties between kages of konoha have been very tight and planned. The first hokage was the brother of the second hokage, who were both the sensei of the 3rd hokage. The 4th hokage, Kazama Minato, was the student of Jiraya of the Sannin, the student of the third hokage. These circumstances were never planned, but simply shows that great ninja come from great teachers. This is also why thousands of konoha nin wish to be trained by the third, or Jiraya of the sannin."

The class was completely ignorant of Iruka's last speech, as most of them either slept, or went off to their own devices, such as reading or talking.

Iruka, catching the student's ignorance said.

"Now class, who can tell me the names of the three sannin?"

The class stopped for a moment, no one spoke a word. Of course no one knew, no one ever payed attention in class. Ofcourse a few of the kids knew the answer, but were too lazy, shy, or stoic to answer. It was then that a voice echoed from the entrance of the class.

"Jiraya, the Toad sage, master of the Yondiame. Tsunade, the slug sage and legendary sucker. And the oh so infamous Orochimaru, snake sage and S-class nukenin."

Iruka turned to the door, and met with Uzuki Naruto, the so called 'genius' that the hokage had told him about. Naruto bowed to Iruka, and said.

"Forgive me for being late, Iruka-sensei. I had some... complications."

Iruka had never seen the boy before, and the description that the hokage gave him didn't serve him justice. The markings that covered his body were seen easily through the black fishnet shirt. Iruka's trained eyes could see the concealed blades hidden in the anbu bracers, but let Naruto sit down to continue class.

The rest of the class, who had not had the boy decribed to them, were chatting wildly now about the markings on his body.

"Whats with those... things? are they tattoos?"

"Maybe thats Uzuki Naruto, my dad told me about him. Says hes not human."

"What?! not human? get away from him!"

Nruto could easily hear the childs whispers, but decided to ignore them for now. He was much more interested in the mask and the occult being living in his head.

'Can... you hear me?'

silence. It seems that the being was now gone, and Naruto, happily for it, returned to the lesson.

As class went on, Naruto became more and more bored with his new sensei's teachings. He had learned all of this from his mother, who had dug his boy to the ground since he was little.

(flashback)

Naruto, age 9, is sitting with his mother in their front yard, enjoying a nice picnic.

"Naru-chan, are you done with your sandwich?" said Yuugao in a happy voice.

"Almost Ka-"

Before he could finish, Yuugao had thrown a punch to his face. naruto brought a hand up and caught the punch a more wicked smile on his face.

"I guess your speed is reclining with your age." smirked the young boy.

Yuugao got angry, and put some weight behind the fist, crashing through his guard and slamming into his cheek.

Naruto was thrown backward, crashing through one of their houses, before pumping his hand against the ground, flipping into the air, and landing in a crouch.

"Then again, maybe not..." said Naruto as he did a quick check over his body. Nothing broken, a small sprain in his shoulder.

Naruto then put his finger in his pocket. On his first three fingers were kunai, on his thumb, a small pin.

Yuugao paled a little when she saw this, but then smiled, and launched a kunai at his face.

Naruto threw one kunai into the air, spinning it vertically. He then threw the second kunai into the air, the tip clanging against the kunai and slipping the point into the hole at the end of the first. The knife was now spinning over itself, and as it came down, it batted away Yuugao's incoming kunai like a baseball bat. Naruto the smirked, as he then took the last kunai, and dragged it through the holes of both floating kunai, bringing them back into his hands. Naruto then flicked the pin into the air, it was barely visible to even Yuugao, which is why she was so worried. Naruto smiled, as he predicted when the pin would be judging on his strength, he sucked in air.

"Fuuton: Kaze Soyo..."

It was an extremely light fuuton attack, but it flung the pin at Yuugao as tremendous speed. It was made to pick up on the lightest of winds, and always fly straight, a new type of senbon that Yuugao had been working on for the last year. She had no idea where the needle was coming from, but knew that even her intake of breath would send the pin flying down her wind pipe.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Yuugao just smiled, then took a big breath, the senbon going into her lungs and puncturing them. Naruto was afraid for a moment, before Yuugao poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto was awe by the display, before he felt a kunai press against his spine. Yuugao came from behind and pushed the kunai away and gave naruto a hug from behind.

"That was great, Naru-chan. Your going to be good someday!"

"Arigato, Ka-san. What was that jutsu you used? Can I learn it?"

Yuugao smiled, before turning his around.

"How about this", said Yuugao in a playful tone, "If you can make even one of these clones, Ill let you eat only ramen for a week."

Yuugao knew that naruto had a large reserve for a child, but not anywhere close to enough to produce a kage bushin.

Naruto learned the seals, then placed his fingers in the cross seal.

"Kage Bushin!"

His chakra flared, but nothing happened, for a moment.

"Ka-san, I dont think I can-"

A red chakra then bursted out of naruto's body, before he blacked out.

(end flashback)

_'Hey, maybe that red chakra has something to do with that mask I had on today. Ka-san told me not to talk about it, but what if tat mask comes back soon? and who the hell was that freaky voice?'_

Naruto then brought his attention to the ceiling and counted the tiles until class was over.

(That night)

Naruto crept into bed, his mother pulling the covers up over his body and kissing him on the forehead. naruto smiled warmly, before snuggling into his warm bed and drifting off to sleep. He loved his mother so much, he wouldnt know what he would do if he ever lost her...

(dreamscape)

Naruto awoke suddenly to a clap of thunder. As he sat up, he realized that he was laying to the left of a large canyon, dark clounds floated overhead, and lightning jumped from one could to another in frequent succession. Naruto stood up, ready for anything, he had no idea where he was, but instantly realized that he felt the temperature on his skin, this was no dream.

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared behind him, he was about naruto's height, and had long slightly spiked hair that flowed down to his knees.

"Well, well. It seems that you finally have enough power to come here. I was thinking of waiting another 500 years, but it looks like I wont have to."

Naruto jumped at the first word, but then calmed and let him continue. He didnt know why, but this man, if it was a man, gave him a comforting feeling. Like he belonged here.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

The man laughed lightly, before answering.

"I am named many things, but you may call me Hao."

Naruto now saw that the figure infront of him was only a few years older than he was, about 14 or 15. While he was slightly short, he held an aura or power around him unlike anything Naruto had ever felt. It radiated from him in a slight glow, the waves rebounded off the cliff walls and filled Naruto's ears with a low hum.

Hao turned around, and walked back into the darkness.

"I will be giving you a gift. But you arent anywhere strong enough to receive it. We will talk again when you are ready, Until then, ill give you whatever I can."

As Hao walked away, his figure was instantly lit up from the darkness by a spiral of red chakra. It flared up for a second, lighting the dark cavern. It was then that naruto saw why the gorge was so large.

In the directing Hao was walking, nothing short of a monster stood hunched over slightly. It's hands were chained to the ground, along with chains around its chest and legs. It was a brilliant red and had while markings all over its body. Naruto immediately recognized them, the same markings that he saw every morning in the mirror. The red chakra died out quickly, surrounding naruto. Before he could yell to warn the boy about the monster, a flash of pain flooded his mind.

He felt himself being ousted from this world, out of this conscience and woke up in his bed. It was morning.

(academy class, next morning)

Naruto and his mother were walking to class. Yuugao did not any missions, so she had plenty of time to walk her son to school.

As they approached the school, Naruto saw a rustle in the bushed next to him. he instantly went on the defensive, pulling out a kunai with his finger and locking it in place in a reverse grip. He faced the bush and was ready to lunge at it.

Yuugao, seeing the rustle, was at first startled, but then she saw him.

A young boy was crouched in the bushes. From her viewpoint, she could see the blood dripping from his head, and the spots of blood that littered the back of his shirt.

Yuugao put her arm over naruto.

"Naru-chan. Go over by the swings."

"But-"Naruto argued.

"Now." Yuugo replied cooly. Her voice was dead serious like she was before a mission. Naruto backed away slowly, then headed to the swings.

Yuugao pushed the bushed aside, revealing a young boy with black hair. He had what looked like the reminents of cloths on his body, but it was all in rags. What looked to be a coat about his size was wrapped around his neck tightly, she knew he hd been strangled.

As soon as the boy noticed her, be began squirming, both his arms and legs were broken badly. He left foot was facing backwards, and splintered bones littered the ground around him, leaving the boy to soak in his own bone marrow. Yuugao unwrapped the jacket around the boy's neck, careful not to break his weakened spinal cord. She then immediately knew who this boy was.

The dark, coal like eyes, while were glazed over and shimmering with tears, looked directly into hers. The coat in her arms was a dark blue, it had a white and red fan insignia on it's mid back, leaving the rest bare.

'Uchiha. This is Uchiha Sauske. The container.'

Yuugao softly picked up Sauske before using a light healing jutsu to heal his spine. As soon as she started to mold her chakra, the boy's body overflowed with a red chakra-like substance. It engulfed the young Uchiha before it started.

Sickening pops and cracks echoed through the forest. Sauske's broken foot and ankle were forcefully snaped back into place. Sauske, who was not unconcious from the pain, luckily didnt feel a thing. Yuugao could hear the snaps of rips comming together, before she saw a rib that seemed to have pierced his lung push its way out of Sauske's chest. His skin stretched, before the bone bursted out of the boy, blood splattering the remaineder of the boy's chest.

Yuugao had been an ANBU captain for many years now, but she was still slightly squemish at the sigh before her. Sauske's still beating heart was clearly showing through the large hole in his chest. But what looked like red veins covered all of his organs. They all seemed to connect in one spot, which Yuugao found to be a sickening mass of flesh. Like a sickly tumor, it beat and squirmed with Sauske's heartbeat. As the red chakra swept over his chest, Yuugao could see a new rib growing from the broken section, and skin regrowing over the wound. As skin covered the beating tumor-like batch of veins, the infamous seal glowed directly over where the mass would have been.

Yuugao picked up the boy and pushed a little chkra into his forehead, making him wake from his slumber. As his eyes fluttered open, he instantly jumped from the woman's arms, and ran as fast as he could. Yuugao sighed, then dissapeared, only to reappear in front of Sauske.

"Im not going to hurt you little guy. Im taking you to the hokage, im sure hell know what to do."

Sauske's face lit up slightly as she mentioned the hokage, then moved over to Yuugao slowly, giving her a look-down. He finally deemed her safe as he took her hand, and let her walk him back out of the small forest he had run into.

Naruto was sitting calmly on the swings, a few children tried to walk up to him, but their parent soon found them and warned them loudly about how the boy wasnt like them. naruto rolled his eyes at their comments, he could care less about these people, they should all just die.

'wait, where did that come from?' wondered Naruto, as he found an unknown hatred for the people around him rise up.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw his mother walking twoards him, holding what looked like a child about his age.

Naruto was on his feet quickly when he saw the blood the splattered the boy's chest. He ran over to his mother.

"Ka-san, who-who is that?" replied Naruto in a shaky voice. he had never seen so much blood.

Yuugao slowly gave off a small smile, before replying in a calm voice.

"A Friend."

--

First Chapter up! Yea Yea Yea. I know, Ive been gone for a while. I apologize. But hey, im back. This and Demon Within will be taking over as the two main fics. This replacing One Winged Angel. For now. Please comment and send ideas my way, because im having trouble working in even small parts of the cannon into this story. Sure its major AU, but atleast wanted the wave arc in there before I start my plot.

And about Sauske. I know ALOT of you really hate Sauske. Alot. But please try to work with me here. The sauske that Im portraying is going to be much different from the bastard you all love to hate. This is my fic, and Im making Sauske a depressed and hated Jinchuuriki. I was thinking, 'fuck. hes always talking about how horrible his life is in cannon and other fics, so why not actually give him something to be depressed about.

This, cannot, and willnot. Be a NaruSasu. Fuck Dat. If I feel like it, Im gonna go with NarutoxIno and SauskexOC. Alot of things are gonna be different in this fic. So try to keep up.

1 Naruto i actually a good Ninja.

2 Sauske is not an ass/douche/bastard/fag/traitor

3 A few of the rookie 9 will be either, much more powerful (note Shino and Shikamaru) , or not bitchy (note Ino)

4 Hao will play a large role in the plot. Who ever can guess what im doing with him gets Mucho Cookies. And their White Chocolate Macadamia nut, Hell Yea.

Heiwa auto Minikui Dekisokonai

Funya chin!!

Capa mae!

Air il'e yoshmotak!

Fatah!

Ta mere suce des ours dans la foret!

Sais-tu combien de temps ta mère prend pour chier? Neuf mois!

Je te pisse en zig-zags au raie de cul!

If anyone understood anything I said. Im sorry. but for all of you who didnt. HAHA!


End file.
